Issues
by ConnivingVixen
Summary: After the Final Jam, the summer is not over yet. Now that Shane has found 'The Voice', he sure wanna get to know her better. Unfortunately, when an old friend comes back in Connect 3's life on Camp Rock, Shane's life is once again tuned upside down.ONHOLD
1. Summary

_Issues_

Finding 'The Voice' was the mission for Shane Grey. Once he found her, everything had turned out perfectly. But what he, nor Nate and Jason, didn't expect was the surprise Uncle Brown had for them. As jaw-dropping as it was for the campers of Camp Rock, it was mind-blowing for the Shane – to say the least. And knowing there was more to come, he knew it was only gonna get worse.

Jason was thrilled and Nate couldn't be happier, but Shane found it horrid. Good thing the two were staying with him the rest of the duration of camp. But will it be enough when they both love the girl he was dreading to see? After all, she was Jason's girlfriend and Nate's big sister. For Shane, though, she was his worst nightmare in human form. The campers couldn't understand why the famous Shane Grey of Connect 3 simply hated the fact that his former fellow camper was there to help him around the camp. She was smart, bubbly, and the singing superstar alongside the three of them. Unfortunately, she was anything but help for him now, and only the Connect 3 knows why.

_"Just looking at her makes me feel so minute."_

_"You make it sound like it was my fault."_

_"Let's be reasonable and do a flashback first."_

_"Expect me to think straighter than you."_

_"Singing is the only thing you know how to do."_

_"It's gonna be a long summer."_

_"Bigger than you can ever imagine."_

My attempt at writing a _Camp Rock _fanfiction. It's a try, but I hope you still read it. I'm making this directly after the last number on the movie and that the summer was not yet over. Please comment if I should continue with it. Please!


	2. Say Hello to Summer

CHAPTER 1 – Say Hello To Summer

**A.N. **This is my first ever _Camp Rock _fanfic. Please be nice. I will try my best to keep the essence of the characters intact. Anyway, so I made the Connect 3 unrelated to each other here. They're just band mates. And I kinda extended the camp days after the Final Jam. I don't want to have to deal with all the school things Mitchie has to go back to. Sorry if I can't concentrate on some characters. There're just too many of them, I can't have to play with all their roles. I wanna establish my OC characters and their relationship with the main stars. (e.g. Connect 3 and Mitchie) **ANNOUNCEMENT:** To the readers of "Chances", please go to my LJ account. It's cheetoslover. livejournal. com. You can have the full explanation and what would happen there. Thank you very much.

Disclaimer: I have no intention whatsoever to claim the ownership of this franchise. I am simply a fan trying to express my desire to be selfish through my own stories with my idols. Please don't banish me to hell for this.

--

Mitchie Torres was all smiles as she exited the cabin that she shared with her mother. It was the day after the Final Jam, but the memory of yesterday was still playing in her mind. Everything had worked out more than she had hoped for. She was the new "It" girl in Camp Rock. But the most important thing was that she worked things out with Tess and Shane. Even better than that was the fact that the rest of Connect 3, namely Jason and Nate, were staying at the camp for the remainder of the summer. It was the best.

Stopping in her tracks, she turned around when she heard the familiar voice of her mother. She smiled, running towards her and helping her with the box of chips she was carrying. Connie thanked her daughter before they continued walking. On the way to the kitchen, they ran into Caitlyn, who volunteered to help out, saying that she enjoyed working in the kitchen with them before. About an hour after that, Mitchie and Caitlyn bid goodbye to Connie Torres, going straight to the mess hall to join their fellow campers for breakfast.

"Hey, Mitchie! Caitlyn!" Peggy called out from their table. "Come sit with us!"

"Morning," Mitchie greeted as the two of them sat down beside Tess and Ella.

"Last night was so awesome! We should totally have Final Jams everyday!" Ella stated, making Mitchie smile.

"There's still the Summer Concert," Tess reminded. "We should do a killer number together."

"I'd love to!" Mitchie exclaimed, smiling at Tess.

"Connect 3 in the house!" someone exclaimed, getting the attention of everyone.

"Hey, girls," Shane greeted, walking over to Tess' table. "Good morning."

"Morning, guys!" the girls all greeted.

"What's for breakfast?" Nate asked, looking over at their plates.

"Ooh! Cereal!" Jason exclaimed in excitement, squeezing in-between Tess and Mitchie.

"Are you doing anything this afternoon?" Shane asked, looking at Mitchie. "I was wondering if you'd go canoing with me."

"I'd love to," Mitchie said, smiling at him. "But I'll have to ask my mom first. I might have kitchen duty."

"Alright," Shane said, nodding his head.

"Everyone, may I have your attentions please? I have an announcement to make," Uncle Brown stated, walking in the middle of then room. "Apart from Connect 3 joining us this summer, we have another guest here with us."

Suddenly, the door opened and a tall and somewhat angelic looking girl walked in, making everyone's jaws drop. In an instant, screams from adoring fans erupted inside the mess hall. Each one of them trying to restrain themselves.

"Sis?" Nate called out in surprise.

"Babe?" Jason asked, standing up.

"What?!" Shane exclaimed, his eyes wide.

"Nate!" the girl exclaimed as Nate came over to hug her. "I missed you, little bro! It's been months!"

"I missed you too," Nate said, pulling away. "I thought you were in Madrid."

"Yes, well, Uncle Brown called me to be here," the girl explained as Nate wrapped an arm around her waist. "I couldn't resist returning to this place now, can I?"

"Uncle Brown called you?" Nate asked, obviously surprised.

"Babe!" Jason exclaimed, running over and engulfing her in a big hug.

"Jason!" the girl practically screamed when Jason twirled her around. "Hey, chill. Put me down."

"Sorry," Jason apologized, setting her down. "I missed you so much!"

"I miss you too, sweetie," the girl said, giving in as he hugged her tight.

The two parted and smiled at each other before theirs eyes landed over to Shane Gray. The girl raised an eyebrow before Shane approached them.

"Shane," the girl acknowledged, eying him carefully.

"Summer," Shane said, finally saying his name.

"I see camp didn't help much with your attitude," Summer commented.

"I see Madrid didn't help much with yours either," Shane shot back before looking at Uncle Bown. "What is she doing here?!"

"I asked her to come back," uncle Brown replied, walking over to them. "She's now a camp counselor, along with you three."

"WHAT?!" Shane exclaimed once more.

"Come on, Shane, you know what she can give to this camp," Uncle Brown said, patting Shane on the back. "Now, why don't you unpack? Your first class is in an hour."

"Alright, Uncle Brown," Summer said, smiling at him.

"Why does she have to stay here?!" Shane asked, following Uncle Brown as he walked away with a grin on his face. "Uncle! Uncle!"

"Come on, Shane, it's gonna be fun!" Jason stated, patting his back.

"Of course, it'd be fun for you!" Shane exclaimed in aggravation. "She's your girlfriend!"

"You're creating a scene," Nate commented, looking calm.

"Listen here, Summer, I don't think you should be here. Just go back home or do a concert or something," Shane said, walking back towards her. "Go do the things you're good at! Just not here!"

"You know, I really hate these non-moments we have, Shane," Summer stated, annoying Shane even more.

"This is a camp, Summer. Not a spa," Shane said, looking at her.

"You better think straight from now on, because that attitude is not gonna work on me," Summer warned. "This isn't your world anymore."

"And it's yours?" Shane shot back. "Face it, Summer, you just want to annoy me."

"Wow, you figured that out yourself?" Summer mocked. "But I'm staying, and you're gonna have to drive me away if you want me out."

"Oh, you are gonna wish you never said that," Shane said, a smirk on his face.

"Bring it," Summer said, raising an eyebrow.

Mitchie watched amusedly as the two superstars exchanged string words and glares. She, along with everyone else in camp, knew that Connect 3 and Summer Sanders were childhood friends, even going way back to their preschool days. What surprised them was the attitude Shane and Summer were showing towards each other. It seemed as if their fight has been going on for years, or possibly even longer than assumed. Mitchie wondered if Shane would tell her what the heck was going on between him and singing superstar Summer Sanders.

--

"Sure, honey. I can handle kitchen duty for awhile," Connie Torres said, gesturing for her daughter to leave. "Now go. You're gonna be late for your first class. Brown will surely get mad if you will."

"Thanks, Mom," Mitchie said before stepping out of the kitchen.

"Hey, Mitchie!" Caitlyn called as soon as she saw her. "Come on! We're gonna be late!"

Mitchie laughed as the two of them ran towards their first class of the day. As soon as they got inside the classroom cabin, they spotted Connect 3 standing in front of the entire class, as if waiting for them to arrive. Mitchie's face filled with confusion.

"You're teaching this class?" Mitchie asked, walking over to them. "Isn't Brown supposed to be our teacher in this class?"

"Actually, we're just here to observe," Nate said, placing his hands inside his pockets.

"Why?" Mitchie asked before the door opened.

"Okay, take your seats," Summer ordered as soon as she walking inside. "What are you three doing here?"

"We're here to see how you'd do on your first class," Jason replied, smiling at his girlfriend.

"You're late," Shane stated, earning a look from Jason.

"You're early," Summer shot back, focusing, instead, on her students. "Alright, this is Vocals, right? Okay, since I'm new here, I'd like to hear each one of you sing. So, one by one here; starting with you."

"Me?" Ella asked in surprise. "I can't sing in front of Connect 3 and Summer Sanders."

"Sure you can," Summer said. "Do it."

Ella, startled by Summer's aggressive attitude, quickly stood up and walked in front. She turned around and faced the crowd before starting to sing. Summer stood there, Nate beside her, listening to Ella sing the chorus of a famous Whitney Houston song. Nate placed as hand on her shoulder, silently sending her a message. Summer smiled back and nodded. As soon as Ella got back to her seat, Summer spoke up.

"That was..." Summer paused, glancing towards her brother. "Awful."

"Huh?" the students asked in surprise, looking around.

"B-but...but..." Ella stuttered.

"Listen, I don't think you guys know me. I'm really a nice person, and I'm also very honest," Summer said, walking closer to them. "When you saw me guest judge in _American Idol_ and I was harsh, I really was. It wasn't an act. I may look judgmental but I'm not. If I say that you're bad, I mean it. I don't care if you get hurt or cry or weep or whatever. You ask for an opinion, I give you my most honest one. Since this is a class, I'm obliged to say something, and I did. Deal with it. Look, this is not a day care center. This is Camp Rock. And from this day forth, you will drill in your heads that I am your worst nightmare. I am your teacher and you are my students. Expect our relationship inside this classroom to be purely professional. I am a very strict teacher and I play by my rules. This is a classroom, and in this classroom, we are not friends. I don't care if you are shy or sick, when you attend my class, I expect you to bring it on. I expect you to give me your best performance – no amateur singing. If you suck, then you can blame no one but yourself. And please, don't cry in front of me."

The class sat in silence, letting the words of Summer sink in deeply. It was known worldwide that Summer Sanders was a sweet and caring person. One of the best role models there is. They've also reported that she was one of the most honest people in the face of the earth, but the campers never expected her to be that honest. They never expected her to be that harsh with words and her comments. But then again, she did admit to being harsh.

Summer shook her head before sighing heavily. She asked the next student to continue on with the activity as follows. Just like before, Summer was harsh, totally honest of her opinion. Everyone could see that Connect 3 were not surprised by her attitude as they had expected. It was as if they were already used to it. As Summer finished her comment, it was Mitchie's turn to sing.

Mitchie stood up and walked slowly upfront. She glanced towards Shane, seeing him smile and nod towards her. She smiled and faced the crowd, breathing in heavily at the sight of them all staring at her. She froze, staring at her classmates' faces. She gulped loudly, realizing that fear was creeping up on her spine once more. _Mitchie, you've done this before. You can do it again._

Summer watched her closely, taking in every move that she made. Glancing towards Jason, she perceived that there was something in that girl that concerned the famous Shane Grey – in more ways than one. Looking at her, Summer instantly remembered the day she first sang in front of that class years ago. It was the first time she had sung in front of a crowd, which later resulted into projectile vomiting.

Shane smiled as Mitchie sang her heart out at the song she composed herself. He couldn't believe that after a long and taxing search, she was the girl that he had been looking for. Luckily, everything cleared out in the end, with the Summer Concert just their only worry, or so he thought before.

"What's your name?" Summer asked the moment Mitchie finished singing.

"Mitchie Torres," Mitchie replied, looking shyly at her.

"Well, Mitchie, I liked your song," Summer commented, smiling at her. "Was it an original?"

"Yes," Mitchie answered.

"You got skills at composition," Summer stated. "But you kept on hitting high notes in the song it sounded like you were screaming, plus it sounded so blah. And you have such a big mouth; a fly might get in any minute."

Everyone gasped in shock at the harsh words that Summer had just told Mitchie. They looked from one girl to another, half-expecting Mitchie to say something back. Some of them looked ta Shane and the rest of Connect 3, waiting for them to say or do something. Both Nate and Jason did nothing, not even Shane.

"Listen, Mitchie, no matter how beautiful your voice or the song is, if you keep on singing it that way, with no consideration to the meaning of the song, the outcome will end up like trash. It'll be worse than a broken record. In this industry, enunciation is a key point. And the fact that you open your mouth so wide may affect in your enunciation of the words. In truth, I liked the song, but I hated the way you sing," Summer explained. "I know I'm being brutal. But I am being brutally honest. And it's up to you to believe me or not."

Mitchie nodded slowly before dragging herself back to her seat. After she sat down, Tess stood up and confidently walked upfront. She smiled at Summer as she gave her the floor. In an instant, Summer knew that she was the reigning Queen Bee of the camp. She watched as Tess sang, realizing that she was singing a TJ Tyler single. Looking at her closely, Summer guessed her to be the _Grammy_-winner's daughter.

"That was unremarkable," Summer said as soon as Tess finished. "I expected more from TJ Tyler's daughter. Not like I expected her to be one of my students, but seeing as you are, I would have to say that I am very disappointed."

Tess walked back to her seat and sat down. She didn't look around at the faces of her friends because of utter embarrassment. It was the first time she had been insulted like that.

"I am so disappointed at all of you. I thought this was Camp Rock, but apparently, it's an amateur singing contest," Summer stated, obviously stressed. "Has the quality of Camp Rock gone downhill? However did your performance in the Final Jam became a huge success is just beyond me. I hated the way you all sang."

Nate placed a hand on Summer shoulder and squeezed it, trying to calm his sister down.

"Alright, this is gonna take a lot of work and I am willing to take on the challenge. Fine, since this is my first day, I will act as if I am patient. I will at least have to make you guys sound decent for the Summer Concert," Summer commented. "Tomorrow is a new day and I expect a little improvement at least. We'll begin lessons tomorrow. We'll meet up at the lake. Dress in your suits. Don't be late. You may go now."

The campers all filed out of the cabin, leaving the four superstars alone tot themselves. Summer looked up at Jason's face, seeing him give her a small smile. She smiled and excused herself before leaving the cabin as well. On her way back to her cabin, Summer suddenly stopped and turned around when she heard a familiar voice call out to her. She looked at the person in front of her and breathed out heavily, crossing her arms over her chest.

"What?" Summer asked, looking at Shane's face.

"Why are you here?" Shane finally asked the question that has been bugging him since that morning. "Why'd you come back, Sum?"

"You heard it. I came back because Uncle Brown wanted me back," Summer replied, looking away.

"You could've begged off. You have your whole career ahead of you. You could've just steered clear of this place," Shane shot back. "Why are you here, Sum? Why are you back?"

"I came back because I wanted to," Summer stated before walking away.

"Don't walk away from me," Shane said, stopping summer on her tracks.

"What do you want from me, Shane?" Summer asked, not facing him.

"I want you to tell me the truth, Sum," Shane asked, walking closer to her. "Why are you back?"

"I came back for Jason and Nate," Summer said harshly before walking off once more.

Shane watched her as she walked away from him. Memories of the past suddenly flashed before him and Shane couldn't help but feel as if he was getting sick. Summer was back and he was about to be with her once more. If only his life were that easy, he wouldn't even be standing there and watching her walk away.

--

Mitchie sat on the bench near the lake, watching as the birds flew up at the sky. Not a moment sooner, someone plopped down next to her. She turned to the person and smiled, finding it to be Shane Grey, just the person she wanted to see at the moment. Shane smiled at her before the two of them walked over the canoe, finally getting into some sailing. As soon as they reached the middle of the lake, they stopped, setting the paddles on the canoe. Mitchie looked up at Shane before finally speaking.

"Can I ask you something?" Mitchie asked, looking hopeful.

"What is it?" Shane asked, eying her.

"Why don't you get along with Summer Sanders?" Mitchie asked, looking at him.

Shane laughed, expecting the question.

"It's a long story," Shane said, giving her a smile.

"I got time," Mitchie stated, earning a look from Shane.

"Let's just say that it's too much for you to handle," Shane said, looking down at the waters.

"Why?" Mitchie questioned. "What's so deep about it?"

"Look, Mitchie, I just think that you are not the one to hear about this. It's nothing personal, but it's my private life, and I don't believe we're that close to be talking about it," Shane reasoned. "It's complicated. And as much as possible, I wanna keep it to me, Summer, Nate, and Jason."

"So they know what the reason is?" Mitchie asked, still pressing on the subject.

"Yes, and I swear to you, they won't tell you a single thing either," Shane said, getting annoyed. "Mitchie, I just don't wanna talk about it."

"Alright, alright," Mitchie said, silencing herself.

The two of them sat quietly on their won before Shane spoke up.

"When it comes to class with Summer, you gotta listen to what she's saying," Shane said, his voice soft.

"She was pretty harsh back then," Mitchie commented. "She scared the heck out of everyone."

"That's Summer," Shane sighed, smiling to himself. "But she knows what's good and bad. She didn't win 11 _Grammy's _for nothing. That's why she's a Camp Rock legend."

"It's scary how she's so abrasive with us," Mitchie said, looking at Shane. "I always thought she was sweet."

"Summer can be a lot of things. But I don't think I'm the one who should be telling you that," Shane said. "You should find out for yourself."

"You know, I have to be honest with you. I can't believe that she's dating Jason," Mitchie said, making Shane laugh.

"I couldn't agree more," Shane said. "But they love each other. That's all that matters."

"They do look cute together. It's like Jason's normal around her," Mitchie stated. "It's like he's still himself, only better."

"Yeah, Summer can do that to you," Shane commented.

"Despite her being hard on us, I'm really happy that she's here."

"Oh, big fan?"

"Who isn't? Come on, she is like the best singer ever!"

"And what am I supposed to be?"

"Oh, please! She's different!"

"We came from one camp! How is she different?"

"She has a different genre. And besides, she's a girl. Of course she's different."

"I'm still better than her!"

"She's right. You haven't changed one bit!"

Mitchie continued to laugh as Shane remained quiet. For a while, he thought back to his first day out of camp, when they got signed. It was a happy day, but things had changed. He changed, and he wasn't sure if he was back just yet.

"What's wrong?" Mitchie asked, noticing his unusual silence.

"Oh, it's nothing. I was just thinking about our record label," Shane replied, smiling at her.

"They're gonna love your song, Shane. Trust me," Mitchie said, trying to encourage him.

"It's still a stretch. It's different from our usual stuff," Shane admitted. "I doubt they'd give it a chance."

"Sure they will! It's the real Connect 3! They'd love it!" Mitchie continued to encourage.

"You always know what to say, do you?"

"Hey, got an earful from me, didn't you? What more could you expect from Mitchie Torres?"

"You know, we should do a number together at the Summer Concert. The one on the Final Jam kinda left me hanging. I'd love to sing with you again."

"Really? Because I would totally love to do a number with you!"

"Great. We'll work on it soon then."

Mitchie nodded and smiled at Shane. As the afternoon closed, they decided to get back to the shore. It was almost time for dinner. Walking back to her cabin, Mitchie couldn't help but think about Shane. She had never really had a crush on him and he never found him that interesting. But upon meeting him, Mitchie admitted that he did make head's turn. And getting the attention of girl was as easy as pie for the young superstar. It was only a matter of time before Mitchie gets captured as well. Then again, summer's about to end in just a couple of weeks. There might be more distractions underway.

--

**A.N.** So, what do you think? I know, it's kinda lame. But please review! I would really love to hear from you! **Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! **I know, I'm annoying. Sorry! **Review!** Haha!


	3. Reminiscent of the Past

CHAPTER 2 – Reminiscent of the Past

**A.N. **Thank you for those who reviewed. I really appreciate those of you who gave their sympathies when "Chances" was taken down. Anyway, check out the LiveJournal site that I gave you because the FINAL chapter of "Chances" has already been posted. Please review there! Anonymous reviews are welcome. You don't need to be member to drop a comment. Thank you! This story will have a more fast-paced time line. I wanna work with that. So, expect something in every chapter. Like this one. Again, I'm promoting the LJ community I made for _Camp Rock_. It's now up and running. And, there's a new site created for JB fanfics. Go check it out. It's jonasbrothersfanfictionarchve. com.

Disclaimer: I have no intention whatsoever to claim the ownership of this franchise. I am simply a fan trying to express my desire to be selfish through my own stories with my idols. Please don't banish me to hell for this.

--

Nate stepped out of his cabin feeling like a thousand bucks. After a good night's rest, there really was no other feeling left to be felt. As he walked to breakfast, his mind raced through the events of yesterday. His sister Summer was back from Madrid, Jason's ecstatic, of course, He's happy, and Shane was pissed. Of course, everyone was curious as to why two childhood friends were acting like mortal enemies. If only they knew. There was a very long story behind their seemingly mutual hate for each other.

Rolling his eyes at the thought of what happened two years ago, Nate didn't even realize that he wasn't paying attention on the road. It was already too late when he did. He scrambled to help the girl that he bumped into. Actually, she bumped into him from behind. Only then did he realize just how strong their impact was when he saw her lying down on the ground.

"I'm sorry. I wasn't paying attention on where I was going," Nate apologized as the girl dusted herself off.

"That's alright. I was the one that bumped into you," the girl said before looking up at him. "Oh, my God! You're Nate from Connect 3, right?"

"That's me," Nate said, being nice. "Nice to meet you...uhm?"

"Laurel. Laurel Reynolds," Laurel said, introducing herself as they shook hands. "I can't believe I'm actually meeting Nate of Connect 3!"

"I'm just a normal guy, you know. No different from anyone else here," Nate said, gesturing around.

"How can you be just any guy? You're a member of the coolest band ever, and your sister is, like the hottest singing superstar Summer Sanders," Laurel reasoned. "And what about me? I'm just a regular girl going to Camp Rock."

"Hey, we started out here too, remember?" Nate asked, trying to encourage her. "You never know what'll happened."

"I'm hoping for the best, actually," Laurel said, smiling at him.

"That's good," Nate said, nodding his head. "So, where were you headed off to?"

"I was actually going to the mess hall for breakfast before I ran into your back," Laurel said, laughing a little.

"Well, Laurel, today is your lucky day," Nate said, smiling nicely at her. "Because, I shall escort you to breakfast."

"Really?" Laurel asked surprise, earning a nod from Nate. "Thanks."

"So, where'd you come from?" Nate asked, trying to make a casual conversation.

"I came from Illinois. My dad sends me here every summer," Laurel related. "I really love it here. It's all so refreshing to me."

"You must be in the wrong camp then."

"What do you mean?"

"Camp Rock was built not to be a vacation site. It was built to hone the skills of aspiring kids like us. It wasn't supposed to be like this, actually. It was a military camp when we were here."

As the two neared the mess hall, Laurel asked Nate to go on ahead, arguing that she didn't want to cause him any trouble if ever any of his fans reacted to the fact that they were walking together. Nate, though hesitant, agreed upon her argument and entered the hall, glancing just a second to see if she was alright, before hearing the cheers of the students as they welcomed him warmly inside. He smiled and walked over to the table where Jason was seated.

"Where's my sister?" Nate asked as he sat down across from Jason.

"I don't know," Jason replied, digging into his cereal.

"What do you mean you don't know?" Nate questioned as he watched him. "You went to go pick her up this morning, right?"

"I did, but she wasn't in her cabin when I got there," Jason said, shrugging.

"Did you even try looking for her?" Nate pressed.

"What's the use? She's in Camp Rock. You don't think she'd get lost here now, do you?" Jason asked, not even looking at Nate.

"But where is sh-" Nate got interrupted by shouting coming from the door.

"Stop following me!" Summer shouted as she barged inside he mess hall.

As all eyes focused on the two, Nate stood up, his eyes carefully observing the scene that was about to unfold before them.

"Stop running away from me!" Shane shouted back, pulling Summer by the arm.

"I don't wanna talk to you!" Summer shot back, turning around to face him.

"I think it's time you do," Shane said, stopping just a few steps in front f her.

"It's been two years. Get over it," Summer said, rubbing her temples. "It's time to bury it in the past."

"I'm not burying anything until I know what the hell happened," Shane argued.

"Why do you wanna know so badly? Will it change anything? Will it change what we have now?" Summer questioned. "Can it change everything? Does it really matter if you know or not?"

Summer looked at Shane before turning around and walking away.

"Why did you do that, Summer?" Shane asked, stopping Summer from taking a step further. "Do you think it was easy for me to accept that?"

"Shane, this is no-" Nate faltered.

"Tell me the truth," Shane insisted. "Tell me. Please."

Summer faced him once more and stared him in the eye.

"It's not worth it," Summer stated, looking at Shane with serious eyes.

Shane looked at her, his face expressionless. For a moment, time stood still inside the cafeteria. Everyone stared at both Shane and Summer, curiosity sipping through their bodies. Jason, acting nonchalant, casually stood up from his seat and walked over to his girlfriend, assisting her out of the mess hall. All the while, everyone's eyes were on them.

Nate shook his head in frustration before sitting back down on their table. Shane, finally back to his senses, turned around and faced Nate. His eyes were filled with sadness and nothing more. Nate looked away, not wanting his emotions to get the better of him. The eerie silence between the two bandmates did not go unnoticed by the people around them. Mitchie looked at the two, her eyes filled with curiosity even more.

--

Mitchie walked towards the lake where her next class was to be held. She wondered what Summer Sanders had planned for their second meeting as a class. It was very unusual for a teacher with a class like hers to ask her students to meet up at the lake with their suits on. After all, a vocals class is a vocals class, no matter how you look at it. As she neared the lake, the first person she spotted was Summer. She was standing by the handle bars, looking away at the lake before her. Mitchie slowly walked towards Caitlyn, who was standing with Tess, Peggy, and Ella. At the sight of her last student, Summer began her class.

"I presume you all know how to swim," Summer said, looking at her students as everyone nodded in agreement. "Good. Everyone, get in the lake."

"What?" Tess asked in surprise. "Why?"

"Because I said so, princess," Summer replied. "Get in!"

Everyone immediately got in the lake, feeling the sudden coldness of the water shock through their bodies. Mitchie shot her eyes back towards Summer, seeing her looking at all of them, her hands holding on to the handle bars once more.

"You shall do vocal exercises while submerged in the water," Summer announced.

"How are we gonna do vocal exercises here?" Ella asked from beside Peggy.

"All together, you will go down into the water for five seconds, come back up and sing the first line of our national anthem, go down again, and repeat that until I say that you can stop," Summer explained. "Begin now!"

Nate watched from afar as Summer observed her class. There was a hint of concern in Nate's eyes, not because he was worried about how Summer was treating her students, but because he was worried about how his sister was feeling right then. It was obvious that she was still hung up over what happened during breakfast. If only he could come right up to her and talk, he would've done I sooner. If only life was that easy, she wouldn't be feeling what she was feeling in the first place.

"Hey," Nate heard the voice of Jason say as he approached him. "What are you doing here?"

"Nothing," Nate replied, still looking out at the lake. "Where's Shane?"

"He's napping in his cabin. He'll wake up later for class," Jason said.

"What are you doing here?" Nate questioned, looking at him.

"I was just walking around," Jason said, looking out to where Nate was looking. "Hey, there's Summer. Summer!"

Summer turned around and spotted her brother and boyfriend standing out at a nearby tree. She smiled and waved towards them before returning to her students. Nate shook his head and smiled a little before walking away, Jason in tow. As the two neared Shane's cabin, they heard his familiar voice singing something. Walking closer, they found him playing his guitar and sitting just at the back of his cabin, playing the song he sang during the Final Jam.

"That's a really nice song. Do you think it was for Mitchie?" Jason asked as they hid behind a tree.

"Probably," Nate said, his eyes fixated on the table beside Shane.

"Yeah, well, I'm gonna go get something to eat from the kitchen. I'm hungry," Jason said. "I'll see you later."

"Yeah," Nate said, watching Jason walk away before walking over to where Shane was.

Shane carefully played the chords during the first half of his summer at Camp Rock. It was a song inspired by his life and everything that has happened for the past years. It was masquerading as a love song, but deep down, Shane knew it was far from that. It was barely a love song, and if Nate and Jason would only pay attention, they would find out what it was about.

As his eyes roamed around the view before him. The peace and quiet that Camp Rock had to offer was undeniably rare. In a world like his, everything left as fast as they came. Consistency was permanent. There were no surprises anymore. Everything was just the same as they were before. Unlike in Camp Rock, surprises came in every corner, just like what was to happen next.

"Hey," Nate greeted, getting Shane's attention.

"Hey," Shane said, looking up at him in surprise.

"Mind if I take a seat?" Nate asked, gesturing towards the seat across from Shane.

"I don't think that'd stop you," Shane said, setting his guitar on the side as Nate sat down.

"So, how are you?" Nate asked as soon a Shane faced him.

"I'm good. I'm good," Shane said. "Just writing songs. Trying to get something new into the mix."

"That's great," Nate commented. "Good for you."

"This is going somewhere," Shane said. "Mind if we cut to the chase?"

Nate breathed in, looking away for a brief moment before looking back at Shane.

"I know that you have...a problem with my sister being here," Nate began, the air around turning serious. "I just want you to know that I can deal with that. Argue with her all you want, it's your life."

"And her?" Shane inquired.

"I don't know," Nate said. "Who ever finds out what's running inside Summer Sanders' mind?"

"You've always had," Shane said, shrugging.

"You mean you have always found out," Nate said, looking at him. "Having spent so much time with her before."

"Well, no, we're friends. We know each other an equal amount," Shane reasoned, trying to act cool.

"You used to be friends. Now what?" Nate asked as if inquiring on the situation he knew too well.

"Things change," Shane said, lowering his voice a little.

"Maybe it wasn't something, Shane," Nate said, getting Shane's attention. "Maybe it was someone."

"What are you saying?" Shane asked, forcing a smile.

"Maybe I'm not okay with it, Shane. Maybe I want you to not talk to her. Maybe I don't want you to even look at her," Nate said.

"You don't want me to even see her?" Shane asked. "Because that's gonna be hard seeing as she's staying here."

"What are you doing to yourself, Shane?" Nate asked, gesturing towards the things on the table.

"I do what I want to do," Shane said, fixing up the things. "Don't keep me from doing what I want to do."

"Stop acting like nothing's wrong," Nate said. "Everyone in this freaking camp saw what happened in the mess hall. How do you expect us to cover that one up?"

"Why don't you ask your sister's publicist? He's always been good at covering things up," Shane shot back. "It's not a big deal."

"Then what was that scene this morning? What good did that do?" Nate asked, his mood changing.

"I just wanted to find out what I should've been told of two years ago," Shane argued. "It's my right to know."

"Right? Your right to know?" Nate asked. "You know. You just don't want to accept it."

"Accept what? What are you talking about?" Shane demanded.

"I haven't seen my sister in eight months, and now she's back. I don't want her to leave again. Do you know how hard it is to be away from someone you love? I don't wanna mess this up, Shane. I think it's my right to be with my sister. It's my right to not be apart from her. So if you still have any amount of care for your friends..." Nate paused, looking Shane directly in the eye. "You'd stay away from my sister."

--

"I'll see you later, Caitlyn," Mitchie said as she walked away from to different direction.

Mitchie walked towards the pathway to the cabin she shared with her mom. Since the whole Tess thing, she had decided to just spend some more time with her mom rather than to return back to Tess' cabin. It was for the best. She owed her mom a lot after what she had told Tess. She blamed no one but herself for lying. It was a big mistake.

"Oh, sorry," Mitchie said, stopping just before she bumped into someone. "Miss Summer."

"No problem," Summer said, smiling a little. "Mitchie, right?"

"Right..." Mitchie managed to say. "Well, I should...go now."

"Sure," Summer said before heading her own way.

Mitchie stopped and turned around, following Summer with her eyes. She watched her as she continued down the lake where she first met Shane. Summer sat down on the same bench and stared out towards the view before her. Mitchie, curious as to why she was alone, cautiously creeped towards her and stood behind the same tree she hid before. She listened as Summer hummed one of Connect 3's famous songs. She smiled before turning around, stopping when she heard Summer's voice.

"Why leave now? You already followed me here," Summer said, looking back at her.

"Oh, I...didn't know that you...knew," Mitchie said in embarrassment. "Sorry."

"No need," Summer said, smiling at her. "Come on. Join me."

Mitchie slowly walked towards the bench and sat down. Silence enveloped them for a brief moment before Summer spoke up.

"You don't have to be so scared of me, you know," Summer said, looking at her. "I told you, I'm your teacher in class, and this is clearly not our class."

"I'm sorry. I'm just...I'm such a big fan," Mitchie blurted out, causing Summer to laugh.

"You apologize too much, Mitchie," Summer told her. "It's alright."

"Thanks," Mitchie said, setting down her things.

"What's this?" Summer inquired, taking a yellow notebook from the bench. "Your songs?"

"Yeah, it's just some wongs I wrote," Mitchie explained.

"Can I see it?" Summer asked.

"Of course," Mitchie said, letting her open the notebook.

"Wow, there're so many. Is this the song you sang in class?"

"Uh, yeah..."

"Can I try singing this one?"

Mitchie stared at Summer like she was insane.

"Oh, my..." Mitchie breathed out. "It would be...and honor...to have you sing one of my compositions."

"So...is that a 'yes'?" Summer asked, looking at her curiously.

"Yes!" Mitchie said almost immediately.

Mitchie watched in awe as Summer sang the song that was closest to her heart. She was amazed at how quickly Summer was able to pick up the song and just how well she sang it. Summer Sanders was able to turn her original composition into a 'Summer Sanders' Song' as easily as that. _Well, she didn't win 11 _Grammy_s for nothing. Expect the best from the best herself._

Shane was at a daze. He didn't know what to do anymore. He couldn't think straight. He just wanted to be alone for a while before he could talk to or face anyone, and he knew just where he could think quietly. Passing by a familiar tree, he suddenly stopped when he heard a beautiful voice singing the song that Mitchie had sung before. Walking closer to his usual spot by the lake, he was surprised to find Mitchie sitting beside Summer, listening to her singing the song she composed. Shane hid behind a bush, just looking at them.

"That was amazing!" Mitchie exclaimed. "You were so awesome!"

"Thanks, but you could've sang ti better than I did," Summer said, setting the notebook back at the bench.

"But you said you hated it," Mitchie said slowly.

"I did say that, didn't I?" Summer said, smiling to herself. "But you know, Mitchie, you got to read between the lines in cases like this."

"What do you mean?" Mitchie asked.

"I'm a teacher and my job is not just to teach, but to also be critical of my students," Summer explained. "Most of the time, what seems to be an insult in your ears is just a critical analysis coming from a person whose job is to be as honest as she can be. I said what was on my mind, what I thought of your performance, but that's not the end of the world. You gotta understand that I'm just one person. If you wanna make it in this industry, you gotta be prepared for something more than a critique from Summer Sanders."

"A critique from you is enough to give all of us goosebumps," Mitchie commented, making Summer laugh.

"Tell me, Mitchie, what do you feel when you sing?" Summer questioned.

"What I feel?" Mitchie asked. "Well, I feel ecstatic. I love to sing and I enjoy every moment of it. I guess you can say that I'm at my happiest when I'm singing."

"That's exactly what music's all about," Summer said.

"What do you mean?" Mitchie asked.

"Don't think too much when you sing," Summer explained. "Everything you sing, when you do, you don't read the words in your mind. You let it come from your heart. That's how music should be."

Mitchie looked at Summer. Her words sank inside her. It was so simple, but so full of everything Mitchie needed to know. She smiled and looked over to where Summer's eyes were settled. Suddenly, she heard a familiar voice from behind them. Mitchie turned around as Summer stood up.

"Been busy?" Shane asked, walking over to the two.

"Not really," Mitchie replied, glancing towards Summer. "What are you doing here?"

"I was actually wanting to spend some time alone here in my spot, but I see that there seems to be some obstruction in the way," Shane said, eying Summer.

"It was nice talking to you, Mitchie," Summer said before walking away.

Shane watched Summer walk away from the bench, past him. He fought the urge to follow her further with his gaze. No matter how harsh his words were, he meant all of it. He knew she didn't care. She was a strong girl, always have, always will. And even though he didn't want to further fuel their somewhat strong hatred for each other, he needed to say what he wanted to say. It was his right to be fair to himself.

Mitchie's eyes were glued on Shane as he stood there looking rather pensive. A moment passed before Shane realized that a certain pair of eyes were settled on him. He looked at Mitchie, now in full control of his consciousness. He saw her looking confused more than ever. Shane knew exactly what she was thinking. But it wasn't her problem to deal with. It wouldn't be ethical to divulge a secret to someone who had nothing to do with it without the consent of the other party, even if that other party was Summer. And Shane didn't want Mitchie to know either. She had no part in it. If Summer had anything to say, she would only tell him that Mitchie had no right to know. Shane agreed on that. He looked at her for a while, silence was their only companion, before turning around and walking away.

--

Jason sat happily in his seat inside the mess hall right next to his girlfriend Summer. They were both enjoying their quiet dinner, together with Nate and the rest of the Camp Rock students. Nate smiled as he watched Jason tried to feed Summer with a piece of fried chicken. He almost laughed when his sister tried to swat away the chicken leg for the fifth time in a row.

"I don't want that, Jason," Summer stated, swatting the chicken leg away once more. "You can have it."

"Come on, Summer! You always eat the wings! I want the wings this time!" Jason argued, making Summer laugh.

"J, all you gotta do is tell me," Summer said, placing the wings on his plate. "Happy?"

"I knew you were my girlfriend for something!" Jason exclaimed as Summer shook her head.

Unfortunately, the peace and quiet wouldn't last longer than the three had wanted. As Shane Gray walked in, all eyes were on him, except for Summer's. He stood in the middle as his eyes settled on the only person not looking at him. His gaze moved over to Nate, who was looking at him with serious eyes. Just as he was about to look away, Summer stood up, tray in her hands.

She casually walked over to one of the service crew and handed him the tray before walking over to where Shane was. Nate stood up as Summer walked, wanting nothing more than to keep anything from happening. As Summer neared Shane, she stopped and looked back at Jason and Nate. She smiled and nodded before looking back at Shane. There was not a moment wasted before she walked past him, surprising everyone who was expecting a slur of insults to flood.

Everyone looked at Shane as he stood there in the middle, looking completely restless. He shook his head and looked at Jason and Nate. Each of them looking at him with perplexed gazes. He sighed heavily before turning around and leaving the mess hall. It wasn't long before noise erupted inside the cafeteria once more with the departure of Shane. Mitchie stood up from her seat and walked over to Nate and Jason's table.

"I know it's not my position, but what is really going on with those two?" Mitchie questioned, earning looks from both Nate and Jason.

"You're right, it's not your position," Nate firmly stated. "And your question won't be answered either."

"Why not?" Caitlyn asked, walking over as well. "I think it's only proper that we're informed of what the reason is behind the chaotic relationship that might even affect us."

"Yeah, I mean, for all we know, they might end up killing each other sooner than we can stop them if we don't know what's going on," Ella said, butting in.

"We just want to know what's going on," Peggy said.

"I think it's only fair," Tess supplemented.

"Can't you tell us?" Mitchie asked as everyone focused on Nate and Jason.

"We can't," Nate said, looking back at his food.

"Uh, I think we can," Jason said, surprising everyone.

"Jason," Nate warned. "Just be quiet."

"I think we should tell them," Jason retorted. "They're gonna find out soon anyway."

Nate looked at him as if he was insane. His eyes narrowed as Jason stood up, a wide smile on his face, and walked over to where Mitchie was standing. He smiled at her before placing hand on her shoulder as everyone waited for what he had to say.

"No, Jason, Nate warned once more. "DO-"

"Summer is Shane's ex-girlfriend."

--

**A.N.** So, what do you think? I know, it's kinda lame. But please review! I would really love to hear from you! **Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! **I know, I'm annoying. Sorry! **Review!** Haha!


	4. Three's a Crowd

CHAPTER 3 – Three's a Crowd

**A.N. **Sorry for the delay in the updating. I was busy ranting about the fact that _Harry Potter _was delayed, plus, I was reading _Breaking Dawn, _and then there was the fact that I was vacationing in Hawaii. Anyway, expect more updates for the next few days in all the stories. Thank you very much! And I have added a new story in my line-up. It's a _Gossip Girl_ story. It's gonna be TV-based because I have never read any of the books. I'd like to stick with what I can actually see on TV. So, why don't you guys go check that one out? And just a bit, this chapter is the revelation chapter. I like the sound of that.

Disclaimer: I have no intention whatsoever to claim the ownership of this franchise. I am simply a fan trying to express my desire to be selfish through my own stories with my idols. Please don't banish me to hell for this.

--

Shane lay down in his bed, staring up at the ceiling of his cabin like it was the only thing he could actually do. There was something about that night that bothered him so much. Everything was suddenly hitting him like a huge boulder. Summer Sanders was there in Camp Rock with them. She was finally back. After about a year of not seeing her, she was there, just a few cabins away from him. And Shane absolutely didn't know what to do.

The last time he saw Summer was the day before she left to complete her North American concert tour. Their meeting did not exactly end the way it should've, nor did their relationship. After her tour ended, she went straight to Madrid and never came back to America again, not even for Nate's birthday. It was during that period that Shane began his overly-rebellious ways. He felt the need to do it. He may never admit it to the people, but he was hurt when Summer left, even after what had happened between them. _Which will remain a mystery to me, unless she finally decides to talk to me about it._

--

"What do you mean she's his ex-girlfriend?" Mitchie asked in surprise. "We never heard about it."

"Do you really expect every single secret of a celebrity to be divulged?" Nate asked, shaking his head as he stood up. "I guess there's no use hiding it now."

"I knew you were gonna give in," Jason said nonchalantly.

"Summer is so going to kill you," Nate told him before facing the crowd once more. "Now, I will tell you the story, but you have to shut up first until I finish, alright?"

"Yeah, sure," everyone said, nodding their heads.

"So, where do I start? Well, Shane ad Summer have been friends longer than we have actually," Nate began. "They met in preschool and their friendship sort of developed all throughout the years. They were inseparable and our parents loved that."

"Basically, Shane developed feelings for Summer when they were, like, ten years old. She was his first crush," Jason supplemented. "When they were thirteen, Shane asked Summer out. It was just cute, really. Summer agreed, of course. It was only a matter of time before they fell in love."

"Which was the inevitable occurrence that time," Nate continued. "They became official when they turned fifteen. They celebrate their birthdays on the same month and following days. By then we were already Connect 3 and she was already the Summer Sanders of today."

"They were so cute together. I was a big fan," Jason gushed.

"What?" everyone asked in surprise.

"But then, their relationship took a wrong turn and it suddenly became a bitter love story," Nate said, completely ignoring everyone. "After a year, Summer broke it off."

"That was when Shane began hating her," Jason said. "That was a sad, sad day."

Everyone remained in silence after Jason said the last part. They couldn't find the right words to say. The story was so big, it seemed like it was the biggest cover-up in the history of the music industry. Sure everyone knew that Connect 3 and Summer Sanders were very good friends, excluding the fact that Summer was Nate's sister, but they never even imagined that Shane could ever be together with Summer. And knowing that they were was like finding gold. Unbelievable.

"Now, you can talk," Nate stated, looking at them weirdly.

"It's like _Access Hollywood _orsomething," Jason said, looking at Nate. "Or _The Hills_."

"How can it be like _The Hills_?" Nate asked, giving him a look. "And I can't believe you actually watch _The Hills._"

"You know, all the drama and everything. It's like Speidi," Jason said, shrugging.

"You stay away from the TV from now on," Nate said just before someone spoke up.

"Uhm...can I...talk?" Mitchie bravely asked.

"Oh, yeah, sure," Nate said nonchalantly.

"Why did she break it off?" Mitchie slowly asked.

Nate glanced over at Jason, who, for the first time since they met, grimaced.

"I know you said that their relationship took a wrong turn or something, but that doesn't really give out any sufficient explanation," Mitchie said, looking at the two. "Why'd she break it off and run away to Madrid?"

"I think that's enough," Nate said, walking past them.

"What? Why?" Mitchie asked, turning around as Nate passed by.

Nate continued to walk away as Mitchie called, acting as if he didn't hear Mitchie's voice practically screaming his name. As he neared the door, someone suddenly placed a hand on his shoulder. He shoved it away and quickly turned around, obviously pissed. His eyes narrowed when he found Mitchie standing in front of him. He knew just how much that girl pissed him off.

"That's enough out of you! You never touch me again," Nate said before reaching for the door. "You already heard enough! I should not have agreed in telling you about this. You had no business in it. Just because you're friends with Shane doesn't mean that you're already welcomed in this group so easily. We're not friends. We're not even close to that, so don't act as if you can get whatever you want just because you are chummy with Shane. Be thankful that he can stand you, but don't expect me to share the same feelings."

"Bu-" Mitchie suddenly stopped when Nate spoke once more.

"You shut up now!" Nate shouted before exiting through the door, leaving everyone half scared, half confused.

Silence and uneasiness immediately filled the room at Nate's explosive exit. Everyone felt the air inside the mess hall suddenly turning freakishly awkward. No one dared and even thought to say something. Moments later, Mitchie suddenly turned around and faced the one remaining Connect 3 member present inside the mess hall, the most likely candidate to be broken so easily. Everyone followed Mitchie's gaze, bracing themselves for what was to come next.

"What?" Jason asked, looking absolutely clueless.

"Can't you say anything?" Mitchie asked.

"You were talking to Nate, not me," Jason replied, shrugging.

"Still, you were there when everything happened. You're one of the biggest witnesses," Caitlyn said.

"Nate already told you enough," Jason said, starting to walk. "I don't have anything left to say.

"You're one of Shane's bet friends. You're Summer Sanders' boyfriend. How can you not have anything to say?" Mitchie asked as Jason neared her. "You must have a whole lot to say when it comes to this matter."

"Like you said, I'm the boyfriend. It's not my problem, my story to share," Jason reasoned, reaching for the handle of the door. "I'm sorry."

"You're just gonna leave us hanging here?" Tess asked, looking profoundly shocked.

Jason glanced towards the door before taking a simple glance back towards the group.

"No," Jason said, opening the door. "He'll finish the story."

Jason stepped out of the mess hall before holding out the door open for Shane to enter. Mitchie froze in her spot as the rest of the Camp Rock students continued off in what they were doing before. Shane walked in and saw everyone looking rather worried. He looked at Mitchie with confused eyes before walking closer to her. Mitchie gulped, fearing the worst. There was always a part in her that knew just how angry Shane Grey could get. After his disappointment in her during the Beach Jam, Mitchie just couldn't bear another fight with Shane just yet.

"What's going on here?" Shane finally asked, feeling the change in the mood inside the hall.

--

Nate tossed another stone in the lake as he sat quietly on the ledge. He went straight to the lake after he left the crazy scene inside the cafeteria. He couldn't stay there when he knew completely well that he couldn't answer her burning question, because he didn't know the answer either. True to himself, Nate remained calm and at peace. Never had he ever went bonkers even in times of dire crisis, not even when his sister and best friend broke up, or when his sister moved away to another continent. Nate remained collected and understanding all throughout everything that has happened. Not once did her ever question his sister's decisions. Not once did her ever tell her how he felt about it. Not even once.

"Shouldn't you be in bed?"

Nate didn't even bother to look up. The voice simply gave it away. He allowed silence to fill the air as his companion sat down beside him, letting her legs touch the water as she stretched it on the ledge's edge. He smiled lovingly as he felt a hand on his shoulder. He reached out and touched the hand, squeezing it tight.

"What's wrong?" Summer asked, looking at the face of her brother.

"What's right?" Nate asked, smiling to himself.

"Nate," Summer pressed, pulling her hand away.

"When are you leaving?" Nate asked, smiling widely at Summer.

Summer looked at Nate, a hint of surprise evident in her eyes. She sat up straight, breathing in heavily as she looked back towards the lake.

"After the summer ends, I guess," Summer replied, not even glancing at her brother.

"I see," Nate said. "Don't you have an album coming up soon?"

"Oh, yes, I have one. It's set to be released in November," Summer said, nodding her head in the process.

"When are you doing the promotions, the music video, the radio appearances?" Nate questioned.

"Maybe by September. You know how I hate performing in the summer," Summer said.

"Of course," Nate said, looking calm.

There was a moment of silence between the siblings before Nate spoke once more.

"You should know, the campers asked me about you two," Nate began. "And I told them."

"This camp has always had the most snoopy campers. I have to say, I'm not surprised," Summer said.

"Well, it wasn't long before they asked. With that stunt you two pulled off this morning, I'm surprised they waited till dinner time," Nate stated.

"I'm sorry about that. He was...very annoying and...persistent," Summer reasoned, pausing a few times.

"You know Shane, Summer. He won't give up until he gets what he wants," Nate said, suppressing a smirk.

"Always been in-control of things," Summer commented.

"Until you came," Nate said, smiling at Summer. "He doesn't hate you, you know. Well, of course you do."

"Sadly, little brother, he really does," Summer said, smiling towards him as well.

"You do know him better than anyone else," Nate said. "Though I must admit, he has a good reason."

"What?"

Nate looked at his sister with serious eyes. He knew it was time he said something.

"I think it's time you tell me what I should know," Nate stated, not even blinking.

--

Shane stood in front of the campers in complete awe. After Mitchie related to him everything that went down since he left the mess hall, he couldn't find any better reaction to it. He wasn't expecting such a story from Mitchie, much less an event like that to take place in the mess hall for just that evening. There was really something about that night, and Shane intends to find out what it was.

As he looked at the campers' faces, all filled with wonder as they waited for him to speak, Shane thought about the day he realized that Summer liked him back. It was like a childhood fantasy of his, to be with the most amazing girl in the world. And he was; he was able to be with her. Unfortunately, things were not so peachy just as he thought it would always be.

He shook his head at the memory of two years ago. It was not the time to be thinking about that. He needed to focus his attention to what was happening right then before he dealt with other things. His eyes landed on Mitchie as he searched through the group for any explanation as to why he was standing in front of them in complete awe. As he locked eyes with her, Shane could tell Mitchie was not exactly in the mood to be lectured at by the teen superstar.

"It was none of your business," Shane told her, his voice still calm. "You shouldn't be asking questions like those. You had no place in it."

"I know that, but don't we at least have a right to know a little about it? I mean, come on, Shane, it's gonna affect us sooner or later," Mitchie argued.

"Well, now you know a little about it. That's enough," Shane said, turning around.

"Wait!" Mitchie exclaimed, causing Shane to face her once more. "Don't we get to the part where you give us your side of the story?"

"There is no side of mine in this story that you would hear, because I'm not planning on saying anything to you or to your friends," Shane firmly stated. "I told you before, Mitchie, it's my private life, and I don't believe we're that close enough to be talking about it. The very fact that you were able to get something out of Jason and Nate is already enough, as I believe. Be happy that you got them to talk because that's all you're gonna get."

Shane stomped angrily out of the mess hall. His consciousness was clearly not working, because if it was, then he wouldn't have so many thoughts in his mind right then. He couldn't believe that the whole Camp Rock actually knew about what happened between him and Summer before. Of course, they didn't know everything, but the fact that they had an idea was just too much for him to handle.

He knew that being a celebrity was a tough job, but that was just going overboard. It was his best-kept secret. But now, it was like a 50s newspaper headline that was blown wide open by some nosy reporter. What bothered him was that nosy reporter was a girl he actually liked. It was the first girl he took into liking after his whole debacle with Summer. After two years of sulking himself, he finally found the girl he could actually like. But after what she did, he wasn't that sure about her anymore.

It wasn't like he hated her now. He was far from that. The thing of it was that what Mitchie just did reminded him of the fact that she was so different from...Summer. Summer would never insist on a topic she knew would only bother the person. She knew her limits, her boundaries. Her respect for the privacy of people was the most charming thing about her. And the very fact that Mitchie just proved herself different to her in that category reminded Shane just how much the two were obviously opposites.

Summer was a strong-willed achiever. Her passion for music has always been very important to her. All throughout her life, she reached for her goals and when she got to them, she made sure it stuck on her. Her confidence was so inspiring. It was safe to say that Summer owned her career more than anyone in the world. She had full control of everything. But even with that, she still maintained her caring nature. She was very thoughtful, always making sure that her friends, her loved ones were alright. She would go to great lengths just to make sure of that.

Compared to Summer, Mitchie was at the end zone. She was a timid girl, who had a hard time getting her act on gear. Music was her everything, and it was undeniable that she was a great singer and composer. But what Summer had was what Mitchie lacked: confidence. Mitchie was no stranger to performing on stage now, but she still had no trust in herself. Plus, she was a big meddler, always had to find out about everything. And though she may have told Shane off before, she was still not ready to really believe in herself. Add to that the big charade she pulled in front of the whole Camp Rock. Lying about who she really was was just too much, but lying about her mom was going overboard. She was lucky enough having been forgiven.

The more Shane thought about Summer and Mitchie's differences, the more he felt the need to just be alone, to think about what really was going on in his life right then. Taking the familiar route to his favorite spot, his mind began playing tricks on him once more when he passed by a famous tree, where he and his friends usually hang out. Shaking his head in irritation, he went on towards the bench by the lake, only to be welcomed by the person he knew he wanted to see.

"You're here," Shane slowly said, taking a seat next to his companion. "Where's Nate?"

"He's sleeping. I wanted to talk to you," Summer stated, looking at Shane. "It's time we do."

"Finally," Shane breathed out. "Are you cold?"

"I'm fine," Summer replied. "What happened? You look frustrated."

"It's nothing. I'm fine," Shane said, looking away.

"Don't tell me then. I probably already know," Summer said.

"You always have," Shane said. "So, Nate and Jason spilled the beans to the whole Camp Rock. What do you have to say about that?"

"I wanna say I'm not surprised, but I partly am."

"Yeah, Nate and Jason always looked after us. But I don't blame them. It was gonna come out sooner or later."

"Do you expect me to say something now?"

"Always have, Sum, always have."

"God, it's been two years. I can't believe it."

Shane fought against himself if he should say what's been bugging him, until his mind won.

"Do you know how long it took for me to accept the fact that we're through?" Shane questioned, changing the mood around them. "It took me a year."

"At least you're alright now," Summer told him.

"You would think. But after a year of actually trying to accept it, I realize just how much of a loser I am."

"It took you a year to realize that one?"

"Funny, very funny."

"You're not a loser, Shane."

"You don't understand. It took me a year to realize how much I missed you, how much I lo-"

"It was for the best, Shane. We both know that."

"But that's it, Sum, I don't know what your reason was. You have to tell me about it."

Summer looked at Shane, his eyes burning with questions he knew she was the only one who could answer. She sighed heavily before giving him a small smile.

"I couldn't be with you because...I felt like I didn't even know you anymore," Summer confessed.

"What...are you...talking about? What's that supposed to mean?" Shane asked, clearly confused.

"You changed. Since you started out as Connect 3 you began to change. You were so haughty and rude and selfish, I couldn't stand you anymore. I tried to understand you. I tried to drill in my head that wishful thinking that maybe you were just pressured with the limelight, that maybe you were just trying to adjust to the new life you were now living. But that wasn't it, Shane," Summer paused as he looked at her.

"Wha-What was it?" Shane stuttered, trying to compose himself.

"You were enjoying your Class A life. You manipulated it the way you wanted to. You took advantage of the silver platter service you got. It consumed you. I didn't like what I saw. I couldn't take it. You were not the Shane I knew way back in preschool. You changed for the worse. It even came to a point wherein I hated you. I just had to break it off."

"But...Sum...that wasn't...wasn't me..."

"Shane, there's no need to explain. I understand. It's been two years. I think I'm way past that."

"But you have to listen to me, Sum. I was like that because I hated what the label was doing to us! I hated what they were making us play. The music that they wanted us to deliver was no way near the real Connect 3. I hated it and that's why I rebelled! You gotta believe me, Sum."

"Shane, calm down. Look, I do believe you. You don't have to worry about that. But you have to understand, it takes more than your words to convince me that that was just it. You completely changed. I would've understood if you had a different attitude towards your people, but to me as well? Shane, no matter how much you try to explain, it still doesn't change the fact that you were not the Shane Grey you were when I met you. In our relationship, it seemed like there was another one I had to share you with: your ego. And do you know how much that hurt me?"

"Sum, I'm sorry."

"No, Shane, I forgive you, I really, really do. But that doesn't change the fact that I was so hurt when I realized that I lost my boyfriend to fame and fortune. You kept pushing me away, kept treating me like one of your personal assistants. You wouldn't even listen to me when I talk, much less look at me. Do you remember the day I broke up with you? It was supposedly our first year anniversary."

"Your birthday..."

"I waited for you for three hours in your house, but where were you? You never showed up. You didn't even bother to call. And that was the last straw, Shane. I couldn't just act as if I was okay with it, which I really was not. No matter how much I loved you it just was not enough to forgive what you have done to me."

"You told me you'd stay with me."

"You told me you loved me, but you didn't even show an inch of it. I'm sorry, Shane, but that's it. It's over."

"But I lo-"

"I told you, it's not gonna change anything. I'm happy with Jason, and I plan on sticking with him."

"What about me then? You cant just leave me again."

"I could. We have no ties with each other anymore. I can do whatever I want."

"Is that why you left? Liberation?"

"I left because I needed to move on. I couldn't do it for the year that we broke up because I was so busy with a lot of things. After my North America tour, I found the perfect time to take a vacation, even if it meant having European performances once in a while and leaving my brother to your hands. I was blessed enough to have had a brother who's quite understanding."

"Have you moved on?"

"Completely."

Shane felt his heart crush at her simple but straight-forward answer. He knew he couldn't blame her for anything. She had every right to have moved on. After everything he had done to her, all she deserved was peace of mind and the perfect guy that would take care of her no matter what.

"Did you even think of me while you were away?" Shane asked, trying his best to remain calm.

"I did, most of the time," Summer said.

"Then why didn't you just come back?" Shane asked, raising his voice a little.

"Do you think it was easy for me to leave? My brother is alone with you two, while our parents are off having their second honeymoon somewhere around the globe. If I had the guts to return, I would've done it sooner. I missed my brother, I missed my boyfriend," Summer argued.

If he was feeling bad before, Shane was feeling a lot worse then. Hearing her say it was like feeling his heart shot by an arrow.

"Do you love him?" Shane asked, pertaining to Jason.

"Why are you asking me that?" Summer asked.

"I have to know if everything's really over," Shane explained. "I have to know if I'm giving you up for a reason."

"Shane, you don't have a say if there's a reason or not, because whether or not you give me up, it's over. It's been over for two years, and even if you don't accept it, I don't care; because I'm living a life that's right for me. I have an amazing boyfriend and I'm with my brother once again. That's all I could ask," Summer argued.

"Do you love him?" Shane pressed, holding back threatening tears.

"Stop asking me that. You know what I would answer," Summer told him.

"I want to hear you say it and mean it," Shane stated. "Do you love him?"

Summer looked at Shane with serious eyes. Inside, she knew she wanted to cry, but held her tears to prove to Shane just how strong of a woman she was. If she ever break in front of him, it would be the end for her. She couldn't let him see her at her worse. She needed to show to him just who far she had moved on, and she has. Completely.

"I do."

It was like a breaking of thousands of glasses.

--

**A.N. **So, what do you think? I know, it's kinda lame. But please review! I would really love to hear from you! **Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! **I know, I'm annoying. Sorry! **Review!** Haha!


	5. It Takes Two to Tango

CHAPTER 4 – It Takes Two to Tango

**A.N. **Sorry again for the much delay again. I felt the need to procrastinate. Oh, yeah, this is a Smitchie. I'll try to stay true to the characters. But I might have a little trouble with the plot of my story. I might do it to be a bit more Connect 3-centric, deal with the complications of their life. For now, though, I'm leaning on a Smitchie. Oh, and I have decided to cancel out my _GG_ fanfiction. I kinda fell out of love with my idea. I found myself at a dead end. I'm thinking of finishing this first before jumping off to the sequel of "Chances". Get the gist on the story in my LJ. I'm having a little trouble with Shane's last name. I saw in a website, can't remember, that it was spelled with an 'E'. But I just saw it spelled with an 'A' on TV. I'm just gonna stick with the 'A' then.

Disclaimer: I have no intention whatsoever to claim the ownership of this franchise. I am simply a fan trying to express my desire to be selfish through my own stories with my idols. Please don't banish me to hell for this.

--

"Why so glum?"

Mitchie looked up at the face of the person who had just asked her the question. She forced herself to smile at him. As if he didn't know, or maybe he really didn't. But it was Jason, of course he knew. Everything that happened last night involved him as well. Even after he had left and was not present in the whole situation with Shane, Mitchie was sure that he was already filled in on that subject way before he even fell asleep that night. And the thought made her feel like she was gonna throw up last night's dinner.

"Aren't you hungry?" Jason asked, sitting down across from her. "Where are you friends?"

"Not really," Mitchie quietly said, glancing down at her tray. "And I didn't really wanna sit with anyone today. I don't feel right."

"Why not? The food's great," Jason said, gesturing towards his own tray.

"Aren't you sitting with your bandmates?" Mitchie asked, looking at him questioningly.

"They're not here," Jason said, smiling at her.

"So why are you here?" Mitchie asked.

"I don't wanna eat alone," Jason said before digging into his breakfast.

It seemed as if nothing was wrong, if you look at the current situation in the mess hall. Everyone acted the same as they usually did. The noise still continued with the chattering of each and every one of them amongst themselves. Only Mitchie remained quiet, not in the mood to be sociable that morning. She still felt bad, for some reason. She assumed it was the fact that she had angered Shane, but she really knew that it was because she meddled in a matter she was not welcomed in, causing more trouble than usual. But then again, she didn't know much about what happened that night after Shane stormed out of the mess hall. When two familiar figures walked in, almost everyone paid too much attention, even Mitchie.

"There's your boyfriend," Nate told Summer as they entered the mess hall. "Jason."

"Hey!" Jason greeted in excitement. "There's my girl!"

Jason walked enthusiastically towards Summer, his arms open to be able to hug her once he reached her. He did and squeezed her tight, almost suffocating her with how strong his hold was. Nate rolled his eyes, shaking his head as Summer tried to struggle off from her boyfriend. Jason laughed as he let go of Summer, realizing what he had done, what he intended to do.

"What's for breakfast?" Nate asked when Summer finally composed herself.

"The usual but better," Jason said, pulling Summer towards his table with Mitchie. "I'm gonna go get you some breakfast. Sit down. Talk to Mitchie or something."

"Sure," Summer said before taking a seat across from Mitchie.

There was no telling how awkward it was on Mitchie and Summer's table. Partly because no really knew, and partly because no one dared to even open the subject. Everyone tried to act normal, but Nate knew, while watching from a distance with Jason beside him, that each one of them held their breath, waiting for some sort of occurrence to take place. And both Mitchie and Summer knew that too. It was awfully silly for them not to talk to each other. After all, they never had a confrontation about what had happened with Shane, Jason, and Nate the night before. Though Summer knew what had gone down amongst them, she wasn't really blaming Mitchie for anything.

"Why aren't you eating?" Summer questioned, having a good look at her untouched tray.

"I'm...not really...hungry," Mitchie slowly said, almost shocked that Summer spoke to her.

"You should eat. Breakfast is the most important meal of the day," Summer encouraged before the door of the mess hall once again opened.

All eyes were on the person in front of the door. Mitchie turned, trying to see who it was. She held her breath, finding Shane standing there, looking questioningly around. Her eyes shifted back to Summer, careful not to give away her sudden nervousness. Summer sat in silence, as if not bothered by Shane's presence. Mitchie's face darted over to her side, suddenly finding Shane standing there, his face giving her a small smile.

"Hey," Shane greeted, smiling at her.

"Hey," Mitchie carefully said, glancing towards Summer.

"Summer," Shane acknowledged.

"Shane," Summer offered, giving a small greeting. "Well, this was something. I'll see you in class, Mitchie."

"Yeah, see you," Mitchie said, smiling as Summer stood up and walked over to an empty table.

"So," Shane said, taking her seat. "Why aren't you eating this morning?"

"I'm not really that hungry," Mitchie repeated for the third time. "Are you really talking to me?"

"Why shouldn't I be talking to you?" Shane asked, still smiling.

Mitchie gave him a weird look before setting her eyes back on her food. She took her fork and began indulging into her breakfast. There was something weird going on. At least, that was what Mitchie assumed. After what happened last night, Shane shouldn't be that chummy with her like he was now. It was so peculiar for him to be that cheerful, when he was so furious with her just last night. Then again, Shane's always had mood swings. But something bothered Mitchie, and she was intending to find out what really happened between Shane and Summer.

--

Nate's head was spinning. He wanted to lie down and let his brain rest for a moment. After accidentally hitting his head on a tree due to the fact that Jason patted Shane on the back all too hard, with Shane accidentally knocking him over towards the tree they were just passing by on the way to see Uncle Brown about the Summer Concert, all he wanted was to be in comfortable place right then. Unfortunately, his headache and a the bump wasn't helping much with his getting faster towards his cabin.

Feeling his world spinning once more, he decided to stop walking and hold on to a tree. Shaking his head, he closed his eyes and tried to think straight. It was very difficult since he could actually feel the swelling of the bump that was obviously very visible in his forehead. Why he had been facing that tree was still big mystery to him. Groaning in frustration, he opened his eyes and almost jumped in surprise when he saw a pair of hazel eyes staring at him in wonder.

"What are you doing here?" Laurel asked, looking at him weirdly.

"Hey, Laurel," Nate greeted before closing his eyes once more. "It's nice to see you again."

"What happened to you?" Laurel asked, finally seeing the swelling bump on his forehead.

"It's a long story," Nate groaned. "Don't you have a class?"

"Not really," Laurel said, shaking her head. "Why don't I sit you down for a minute and go get some ice?"

"That would be great," Nate said, allowing her to sit him down on the bench near Shane's cabin.

"I'll be right back," Laurel told him before disappearing to retrieve some ice.

Nate sat there, rubbing his head while waiting for Laurel to come back with the ice. He looked around and spotted Shane's cabin. He could actually see his guitar and his things scattered inside the cabin. Typical of Shane to be as sloppy as ever. Nate closed his eyes and waited, until Laurel finally came back, handing him the ice. She watched as he placed it on top of the swelling bump, sitting down beside him in the process. There was a comfortable silence between them as the time passed slowly. Nate knew she wanted to say something, and he couldn't take the awkward glancing anymore.

"Just spit it out, you know," Nate said, his hand still on the ice.

"What?" Laurel asked in confusion. "What are you talking about?"

"I know what you're thinking," Nate stated, giving her a look. "You wanna ask me about that? Then just ask me. I won't bite your head off or something."

"You're good," Laurel commented, laughing to herself. "Are you sure you won't bite my head off?"

"Positive," Nate said, nodding a little.

"You're too observant, you know?" Laurel asked, smiling at him.

"I just expected it to come," Nate said.

"But you didn't expect the events that happened last night, didn't you?"

"I don't think those two did either."

"You spoke to your sister?"

"I needed to know what she's been hiding from me."

"Is that the reason why you didn't answer Mitchie's last question?"

"I didn't know the answer. All I know was that she broke up with him. After two years, I kinda needed to know already. That's why I finally asked her."

"Is there any reason for you not to tell me what you two talked about?"

"It's gonna come out anyway, like what Jason said. I guess there's no harm in divulging the big secret."

"Thank you."

"Thank me when you find something juicy to tip off the tabloids," Nate laughed at his own joke. "Basically, I honestly wasn't surprised with her reason for breaking up with him. I kinda expected her to say that."

"What?" Laurel pressed.

"Shane is Shane. That's why she broke it off. She couldn't find her Shane in the Shane now; she had no choice but to just let go. Even though she loved him, that was not the man she fell in love with, and she simply couldn't stay with someone she felt nothing for. She only did what she knew was right for her. It's selfish, but I think it was the best thing to do."

"It's not selfish. I definitely understand why she did that."

"You do?"

"Of course! Let's face it, Nate, Shane is just plain...bad. I completely understand why Summer would leave him. I couldn't stand to have a boyfriend with that big of an ego."

"I'm kinda surprised that you agree so much on her reasoning."

"Don't you do, too?"

"I do. I was just half-expect you to prefer Shane. I thought you were a fan."

"Of your sister, not of Shane Gray."

Nate simply laughed, making Laurel smile.

"How is she?" Laurel quietly asked, getting Nate's full attention.

"What do you mean?" Nate asked, dreading the obvious.

"How's your sister feeling now? I'm sure you've told her about the whole 'secret is out' drama."

"You saw her this morning. She's pretty good, actually. She feels much better. She looks better."

"And that's all because she spoke to you about it?"

"She spoke to Shane about it, too."

"Of course," Laurel said, as if expecting it. "Don't hate me for this, okay? But...it seems to me like your sister really loves Shane and vice versa."

Nate closed his eyes and sighed heavily. There was a momentary silence between them. Laurel knew she had hit a nerve, by the look on Nate's face. He was just trying to suppress his anger or annoyance on her question. As Nate opened his eyes to look at her, Laurel braced herself for the worse to come.

"How did you come to know that?" Nate asked calmly.

"What?" Laurel asked in surprise. "I...uhm...it's...kinda obvious or something."

"I guess there really is no point," Nate said more to himself. "Do you know how long I've wanted to keep her away from that idiot?"

"What do you mean?"

"Shane and Summer have always been the perfect couple. They were compatible at everything. And that's what I hated. Ever since I found out that Shane was crushing on my sister, way back when we were younger, I had made it my life's mission to prevent anything from happening between them. Why? Because the closer they get, the more I feel as if I'm losing my sister. But as it turned out, it was the exact opposite. Having Shane in my sister's life proved to be the best thing for her. She was happier and ecstatic, dare I say it. She was always cheerful. I guess that's the price of being in love."

Laurel listened intently and waited as Nate took a momentary pause to collect his thoughts.

"I never really imagined myself being good friends with Shane. But I am now. And when they broke up, I had a hard time working my way around it. I didn't know who to blame. I love my sister to death, but Shane's one of my best friends. You can just imagine what I had to go through. But I guess now that everything's out in the open, there was really nothing that I could've done to prevent anything form happening."

"It wasn't your fault in the first place," Laurel told him.

"I know, but I wish...I wish I could've done something to keep it from happening, to have them not break up," Nate said, shaking his head. "I must sound like a total idiot now, don't I?"

"A little. I don't get it really," Laurel said, smiling at him. "I thought you didn't want Shane for her."

"I didn't and still don't. I think he's a little too much for her," Nate said. "But my sister loved Shane to death. She loved him like no other, and though I hate to be the one to admit this, Shane loved her so much as well. He gave her everything he could ever possibly give, and he made sure that she continued to be the Summer everyone knew, despite her relationship with him. And I owe Shane that. And even though I'm happy that she's happy with Jason, I should've kept it from happening. I should've made sure that she and Shane didn't break up."

"Nate, I don't understand. What are you talking about?" Laurel asked.

"I hate the fact that she's with Jason."

"Why? I thought you're happy with them together."

"I'm happy that she's happy. I never said I'm happy that she's with him."

"Why not?"

"When she was with Shane, I got to see my sister everyday. I was with her all the time that I wanted to be. Shane never lost sight of her. But now that she's with Jason, my sister's off flying to some other continent and I don't get to see her for eight freaking months!"

Laurel stared at him after his sudden outburst. It was then that she understood what he had been trying to tell her all along. Nate breathed out, trying to calm himself. It was not like him to just burst out like that, especially in front of a stranger her barely even knew. He sighed and stopped as he heard her say something.

"So it's just all about you, isn't it?" Laurel asked, not looking at Nate.

"What?" Nate asked in confusion. "What are you talking about?"

"You didn't want your sister to be with Shane before because you thought he'd take her away from you, but when he didn't, you were ecstatic. When they broke up, you felt the need to blame yourself because she ended up with Jason, whom you secretly blame because she's always away and he doesn't even have the guts to stop her from leaving," Laurel explained, not even pausing. "It's all about your convenience."

Nate stared at her as he let her words sink into him. For a moment, he wanted to believe her, but knew in his mind that he should not let a mere girl affect his judgment of himself. He stood up and threw the ice pack on the bench before walking away from her. He could hear her following him, but refused to turn around.

"You're walking because you know that what I said was all true," Laurel said, following closely behind Nate. "You're just not man enough to admit that I've cracked your code."

"There is nothing to be cracked because there is not code," Nate said, still walking away.

"I'm not stupid, Nate," Laurel said. "I may be dense at times, but I am not stupid."

"I never said you were," Nate argued. "But now that I think about it, maybe you are."

"Oh, come on! If I'm stupid, then you must be ten times stupider than I am!" Laurel shouted, causing Nate to stop.

"Would you just shut up?!" Nate shouted back, walking back at her. "You are stepping way over the line here, Reynolds!"

"So what if I am? At least I'm not some selfish ingrate!"

"Selfish ingrate?! I am not a selfish ingrate!"

"Oh, then what do you call yourself?!"

"I have no time for this."

"When will you have time for it? When your sister is already suffering worse than she already is now?"

"My sister is perfectly fine."

"That's what she wants you to think."

"What are you talking about?" Nate asked, calming a little.

Laurel looked at him and almost laughed at his confused face. _Of course. No guy would ever understand a girl as trivial as Summer Sanders._

"Don't you get it, Nate? The reason why you didn't want her to be with Shane before was because you didn't want her to be separated from you. And now, you don't want her to be with Jason because she's getting separated from you. It's basically just all for your benefit. Summer's happiness has nothing to do with it!" Laurel explained, getting a little frustrated.

"That's not true. I'm just looking out for my sister," Nate argued. "You don't know what you're talking about.

"I know exactly what I'm talking about," Laurel said, sighing after doing so. "Maybe it's time for you to think about how she feels and not about how you feel. Hope you feel better. Bye."

Nate watched as Laurel walked away from him, leaving him to think about what she had argued about. A moment later, he screamed in aggravation, surprising Jason, who was passing by him at that moment.

"Nate?" Jason asked, looking worried. "Are you okay, man?"

"I'm fine!" Nate shouted before storming away. _I don't need this right now. I don't need this._

--

"J, what is it?" Summer asked as Jason called after her.

"I think there's something wrong with you brother," Jason informed her.

"What do you mean?" Summer questioned as they began to walk to her cabin.

"I passed by him this afternoon while he was screaming like mad," Jason explained. "It freaked me out!"

"I think there's something wrong with you and not my brother," Summer said, not believing his words. "Nate's the most subtle guy I know. He's too calm."

"Sweetheart, I know I'm not that smart, but I'm not all that stupid," Jason said, smiling at her.

"I never said you weren't smart, J," Summer argued. "Never have."

"Like I didn't know that's what you're thinking," Jason laughed, making Summer roll her eyes.

"How was your class?" Summer casually asked.

"Good. Nothing special. Oh, except that Shane slipped while dancing," Jason recalled, laughing once more. "It was hilarious!"

"Your class for today is Instrumentals. How did he slip in that class?" Summer asked, looking weird.

"One of our students, I think his name was Andy, is a drummer, and he was doing these beats with the drum. Shane was too much into it like a fool and began dancing like a lunatic, only to end up slipping on the floor, face first!" Jason related, laughing afterwards. "I think he even got a bruise on his face or was it a fat lip? I really don't remember."

"You shouldn't laugh about it. He already got hurt. Isn't that enough?" Summer asked before realizing what she had just said. "Oh, uhm, forget what I said."

Jason stared at her, his face not evident with what he was really feeling inside. Summer felt the uneasiness in the air as they stood in front of her cabin. She looked around before letting her eyes fall back on Jason, who was still looking at him.

"I'm gonna go to bed. I think you should too," Summer slowly said, not really wanting to delve into the situation. "Good night."

As Summer turned away from him, Jason pulled her by the arm, bringing her closer to him in a tight hug. A long silence filled the air as the two continued to hug. Moments later, Jason spoke up.

"I love you, Summer," Jason admitted. "I really love you."

"I know, J. I know," Summer assured him. "I love you, too."

"No, Summer. You don't," Jason said, pulling away. "You don't love me that way."

"What..? What are you saying?" Summer asked, looking in his eyes.

"Babe, let's not keep this act up while we're alone. I know for a fact that you have loved Shane for as long as I can remember. You loved him with all your heart – you still do. And I won't keep you from doing so. I know he still loves you; at least, I think he does. So, maybe, if you go to him and talk..."

"Wait, Jason, are you breaking up with me?"

"If you want me to."

"I never said I did."

"You never did, yes, but I can feel it. You still love him, Summer. I just don't want you to get hurt."

"I'm not hurt, nor am I getting hurt. Jason, this is ridiculous. What are you talking about? I love you. I really do."

"Just stop for a moment, Summer. Let me get this out properly, and then you can talk."

"Okay."

Jason sighed heavily, rubbing his face before looking straight to Summer.

"I know what happened between you and Shane was a big deal. Actually, it was too much of a phenomenon that we decided not to talk about it, knowing very well how much of a temper Shane has. Honestly, Summer, I never thought you'd ever end up with me. I never even thought that I'd fall for you because I always knew that you were Shane's perfect partner. But when we started going out, I was so thrilled, you couldn't even see me frown. All my life, Summer, I've waited for the perfect girl to be with, to love. I never thought it'd be you. But now that I think about it, after ten months of being with you, eight months of that passed with not seeing you, I realize that I can't keep you from this relationship any longer."

"J..."

"Summer, I love you, you know that. But I'm not selfish enough to keep you when I know you don't really want to be with me. All I want is your happiness, baby. And if your happiness lies with me setting you free, I'll do it without even blinking."

Summer stared at Jason, tears falling from her eyes. She had always known, since Jason confessed, that he loved her dearly. His love was pure – there was no denying it. From the day they met, Jason had always taken cared of her like she was a fragile object, ready to break anytime soon. He was the caring, carefree friend that always managed to make her laugh. Like him, she never imagined that she would ever find love in him. But Summer knew all too well that it was a love far too different than what she felt for Shane.

Jason looked at Summer with loving eyes, no anger or anything else in-between. His heart pounded in his chest, slowly breaking into pieces as he watched the love of his life cry in front of him. No matter how much he wanted to wipe those tears away, to just hug her so tight, to comfort her while telling her that he didn't mean everything he had said, he knew that that would not be the right thing to do. Because no matter how dumb he may act, Jason knew exactly what was best for the girl he was madly in love with, even if the price of that was his breaking heart.

--

**A.N.** So, what do you think? I know, it's kinda lame. But I would really love to hear from you. Thanks!


End file.
